


Getting used to each other

by hisaribi



Series: Age-shifter!Stiles verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Kink Negotiation, Non-Sexual Age Play, Self-Indulgent, Stiles-centric, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Getting used to the new environment was a long process. Especially when circumstances were the way they were between Stiles and Peter.





	Getting used to each other

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Привыкая друг к другу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284570) by [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi)



> Woah, the second part. Unexpected!  
> It's still very self-indulgent, so yeah, bear with it!  
> Amazing [alexnicolebender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexnicolebender/pseuds/alexnicolebender) beta-read this one!

They moved together (well, Stiles moved to Peter’s apartments) less than week ago. Stiles’ father wasn’t really thrilled about it. He kind of questioned Stiles’ sanity before questioning this whole idea, and Stiles really didn’t blame him.

Caution was necessary in this regard. And, well, Stiles kept as careful as he could. Peter gave him his own room, and Stiles slept only there, closing the door firmly. He didn’t shift, not yet, at least, checking the ground.

But deep in his soul, Stiles kind of didn’t feel like it was really needed. And Peter didn’t push him to shift, wich was, well, nice. He almost didn’t even touch this topic, just asked some basics about age-shifting, such as for how long Stiles could do this (since early childhood), from which side of a family he even got this ability (didn’t know for sure, probably from his father’s, grandma was a dark horse of the family), was it painful (not always, sometimes it was just a little bit unpleasant). Nothing really personal or deep, like why or when.

Peter was also careful with his touches, almost shy for the lack of better word. Like he wasn’t sure and was checking-in the borders. Stiles didn’t think he was really that unapproachable, but then again, a lot of things happened back in Beacon Hills. They were almost close before the Nogitsune and the Mexico fiasco, and the train station probably did more harm to both of them.

The harm that finally allowed Stiles to break out of this hell-hole, like something just cut him from it with big scissors. He felt light, he had new perspective, and people around him didn’t have all memories he did about their time together.

It felt like a new beginning and Stiles allowed himself to feel hopeful, maybe it was the same way for Peter.

They were sitting on the dining table a week after Stiles moved in. Peter was a great cook, and for whatever reason he didn’t allow Stiles to help with cooking; it wasn’t like he would ruin food or whatever. He prepared food for himself and his father since he was eight, and it’s not like him living alone made him forget all skills he learned.

It’s true that he barely cooked being an adult, but he was capable anyway.

There was pretty comfortable silence, but this whole situation really rubbed Stiles the wrong way. So he sighed and put the fork down. Peter looked up from his laptop (well, he didn’t allow Stiles eat and do something at the same time, but he did this, and it probably was unfair and Stiles did this a few times just in spite, but it became boring pretty fast).

“So, our deal,” Stiles began without beating around the bush. “I’m not sure it’s a good idea to begin fast, like for me turning a child right away or whatever.”

Peter looked thoughtful for a few seconds, then nodded. “I agree. Probably, we need to make some kind of an age to height alignment.”

And Stiles didn’t exactly thought of it. “Huh.” It was a great idea. He kept himself close to three-four feet, and it was approximately the age of four-eight, but he never really knew what age he took. “So, would we do this with some kind of an average height for boys, or should I ask my dad find something on it in our junk?”

“Your own height at given age would feel more natural for you, I assume.” Peter shrugged.

“Probably.” Stiles nodded. “I, kind of, remember that the last time I measured my height I was sixteen and it was part of a necessary health-check. I was, like, five feet nine.”

“You are a little taller now. I would say you added one or two inches.”

“Won’t be surprised if so.” Stiles nodded. “So, any ideas?”

“When you shifted before, what was your indicator that you went far enough?” Peter asked.

“Uh, usually things that became at my eye level. Like, I know that’s enough if doorknobs are on my eye level, and it was too much if it’s hard to reach them.”

Peter nodded and taped his index finger on the table. “We can go with it this way. Two scales: left one is your height and age, and right is your eye level. So you would know exact age you took.”

“Huh, I’ve never thought of it only because I didn’t have any special need to really check. But the idea is good.”

“Do you want to begin it now?”

“Well, I didn’t ask my father to send the information yet, so…”

“No, I mean try and see how it works with your full age and your sixteen one. Just so we could work it out.”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded.

Well, he met Peter when he was sixteen, and he had just as much chances to run from him as he did as more mature one, and also he wouldn’t feel helpless and too vulnerable, if something went wrong. Stiles almost stood up, but Peter grabbed his hand.

“Finish eating, and than we would go and come up with ideas.”

Stiles nodded and had to bit his tongue so as not to say something like ‘Yeah, dad.’ because in their case? That probably wasn’t far from truth.

Peter looked at him weirdly, but didn’t say anything. Suddenly Stiles didn’t want to eat that much, and at the same time it felt like he didn’t want to finish his food, just to make this whole thing wait a little bit more. He moved his food on the plate, then decided that he just wanted to finish with this and ate fast.

He stood up, took his and Peter’s plates and took it to the dishwasher.

“Ok, I’m done. Any ideas how to do it?”

“I have some roll of fax paper, we can stick it to the wall in your room and then draw lines there.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. So, do we have a double-sided tape as well?”

“Yes, we do. It’s in drawer, bring it. And I’ll take paper.”

A few minutes later Stiles helped cutting about seven feet long paper. Then they had to spend some more time searching for a tape measure and some markers.

When everything was done Stiles suddenly felt a little bit anxious for no reason. He moved with Peter for this exact action, so why did he feel so self-conscious about whole thing he nearly aced?

“We don’t have to do it now, if you don’t feel like it.”

Damn werewolves and their super sense of smell. Stiles took a deep breath and shook his head.

“I’m fine. Let’s do it.”

Stiles moved closer to the wall facing it. Peter put a ruler on top of Stiles’s head and drew a line on the paper. Stiles moved a little bit on the right and made one more on the opposite side on his eye level.

“Ok.” Stiles almost whispered and looked how Peter took a measure tape to put his exact height on the paper.

“Five feet eleven. You did add a few inches.”

“Huh, and yet, not exactly six feet, which is lame.”

“It really isn’t.”

“Oh, wait, we are about the same height now, aren’t we?”

“Yes, Stiles.”

“It made this whole thing even more lame for both of us.”

Peter sighed irritated and fond at the same time. Then he found five feet nine inches mark on the measure tape and put it on the paper.

“Here goes your sixteen. I’m truly amazed you didn’t have a lot of acnes at that time.”

“Good genes.” Stiles shrugged and looked at this new mark. It was around his eye level.

“Mhm.”

He moved left and began shifting. Peter put the ruler on top of his head. Stiles didn’t feel much different, not yet. He just saw marks stayed at the same place for a few seconds and then began to move up.

“Enough.”

Peter’s voice was a surprise, even though Stiles was supposed to know he would say something. It sounded right on the level of Stiles’ ear, which was more disturbing than anything.

Stiles stopped shifting and looked at the ruler which was almost exactly at the line. As close as Stiles could manage, probably. He had never been exact on this whole shifting, so that was new.

He moved right and put a new mark in front of his eyes. Peter signed this new line. Stiles was a little bit cautious about turning, and, well, probably, if he could back out of their deal right now Peter would understand, but that wouldn’t be really good neither for Stiles nor Peter.

So he turned around to look at Peter. He had this same a little bit wounded look just like when Stiles came back to Peter after their first meeting in the grocery shop.

Not the best memories for sure. Stiles looked down.

“I need to call dad to ask him to find measures.”

“You do,” Peter said, like he wasn’t sure. “Also your hair didn’t become shorter. I didn’t notice the first time.”

“Yeah, that happens for whatever reason. Though I didn’t try to cut it while being younger, so I have no idea how it would affect a normal me.”

“Adult you.”

“Excuse you?”

“That’s not normal you if you have a need to shift, isn’t it?”

Stiles shrugged. “Well, probably. And what is it, some kind of prep talk?”

“Bratty teenager.” Petter huffed and carefully moved his hand to Stiles’ head. Stiles didn't flinch or moved away, though he did tense a little. Peter took it as yes and patted Stiles’ head. “But you do need to learn to accept yourself both as a child and an adult. You potentially have a whole infinity in front of you.”

“Yeah, immortality and all this jazz. Though it would be pretty boring and sad, all people I love would die one day if I’d chose to stay a child.”

This became dark pretty quickly, but Stiles did give this whole thing a thought. So he knew all the possibilities his age-shifting potentially held, and also all downsides as well. And Stiles was lowkey proud of himself for not even beating an eye. If Peter was taken aback by it he didn’t show it.

Peter moved his hand down to Stiles’ neck and scented him this way. Stiles didn’t move away this time either.

“Just think about what I’ve said. As the shifter you have more possibilities that common human beings, even more than me or other werewolves. You can use all your advantages as well as learn to accept all your forms.”

Peter patted him on the shoulder and left the room. Stiles sighed and put hands to probably burning face.

Accept who he is and all his forms, huh? Stiles wanted Scott to accept his wolf part so badly that he himself totally ignored his own shifting in the opposite way.

He was also interested if Peter felt better of as a wolf than as a human, even though he had never really managed full wolf form. Or, well, Stiles wasn’t sure on Peter’s progress, he wasn’t sure if Peter even tried anyway.

Stiles took one more deep anchoring breath and moved to his phone. He needed to call his father.

And, well, if he didn’t shift back to his adult form this evening, nobody said anything. Though Peter looked a little bit smug about it for whatever reason, but Stiles didn’t exactly think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come to my [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/) and say hi!


End file.
